


The One that Got Away

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Series: Guardian 'Verse [6]
Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Beast Wirt, But like a nameless OC, Gen, Guardian AU, OC, Sadness, Someone dies, Tragedy, Wirt is sort of there, beatrice is kinda there but not really, trying to kickstart the muse, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: The Guardian can't save all the children.





	The One that Got Away

The little boy sat crying in the woods with heaving sobs and soft pitiful wails. He was about five and he was still very young. Far too young to be lost in the woods of the Unknown.

The child had found himself in the woods and had stood shakily and toddled away, looking for his mother. When he hadn't found her after quite some time he had stopped to sit in the roots of a tree and wept.

Slowly as the sun set and the daytime animals went to bed, it grew colder. A sort of frigidness that settled in your bones and could only be satiated by many layers of clothing.

The boy continued to cry as the moon came out, and as the clouds covered the moon turning the night sky as black as pitch. The animals were quiet... Not just quiet, eerily silent, the wind stilling also. Everything motionless as if they were before a storm. The tree the boy was sitting against cast a frightening figure in the blackness. Perhaps if the boy had seen the screaming face with wailing black oil streaming from its bark, he would've become frightened and moved.

However, the poor boy was not aware of the danger resting at his back and the fear that seeped into him from the tall dead Edlewood. The night continued on and the roots at his back formed a deceivingly comfortable seat.

The nights of the Unknown are the hardest, and the youngest of it's victims always succumb to it's sirens song the fastest.

Slowly the child's sobs faded and all was quiet as he fell asleep.

Only the squirrels, birds, and crickets, who timidly emerged from their hidey-holes, were able to witness the Guardian of the Unknown finding the forest's victim.

The forest was not an evil entity, in fact, it was just a forest... But to fall asleep in the embrace of a cursed Edlewood is a death sentence for the young and terrified.

The Guardian of the Woods arrived too late, the only remnant of the child being the small sapling growing out from between the roots of Edlewood.

A girl with hair as red as the autumn leaves held the Guardian close as he mourned for the young boy whose only crime was to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

**Author's Note:**

> The one thing people want to see after a writer's long absence is them writing about children dying!! 
> 
> yea sorry guys :/ hopefully i can finish the other one shot I'm working on.


End file.
